Tomorrow City
Tomorrow City is a location in Epic Mickey. It is the Cartoon Wasteland's version of Tomorrowland, and as such, is based it's various incarnations. Areas Ancient Ruins Hidden off the coast of Tomorrow City is the resting place of the Notilus, a cavern with a partially-exposed cavern filled with ancient ruins and broken monorails brought down during the Blot Wars. When first visiting Tomorrow City, Mickey is directed to here from a projector screen on Mean Street. Animatronic Goofy was working on fixing a mechanical system to raise the Notilus before The Mad Doctor broke him. Mickey and Gus get things working again and dive under and out to get to the mainland. This area seems to be based on Walt Disney World's 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea attraction and the original incarnation of Disneyland's Submarine Voyage. The anicent ruins is based on the Atlantian architecture in Atlantis: The Lost Empire. Tomorrow City Lagoon Located behind the Great Big Tomorrow exhibit is Tomorrow City Lagoon. A monorail system used to traverse the waters before it was brought down during the Blot Wars, with various chunks of track floating in oceans of thinner allowing navigation. A Flying Saucer floats in the thinner pool that serves as a battle arena against a group of Blotlings should Mickey rescue Gremlin Roger, who runs a game challenge there. After fixing a series of pipes that are blocking the entrance to the Great Big Tomorrow with a thinner fall, Mickey is able to safely enter. Great Big Tomorrow The Great Big Tomorrow is the rough Wasteland equivalent of the Carousel of Progress, run by a dogface named Mr. Rover. After stopping a Slobber, Mickey is able to exit the theater and head down a hallway to Tomorrow Square. Tomorrow Square Tomorrow Square is the main courtyard of Tomorrow City. It includes a PeopleMover system, a rocket ride, a series of Sky Trams and the entrance to Space Voyage. Many of the rides are in disrepair. The gear mechanics to reactivate the Sky Trams are located in a hidden basement. A pump to fix the Rocket ride is located higher up in the courtyard. Three energy pads activated by TV sketches will reactivate the PeopleMover, though its electrified track will damage those trying to walk along it. Space Voyage Space Voyage is the Wasteland counterpart of Space Mountain and Flight to the Moon. Entering the structure, there is an elevator that brings visitors down to the lower level of the Moonliner launch pad. Several Beetleworx spawners are located here and a Tanker is on the loose at the base of the Rocket. Atop Space Voyage is Petetronic's arena, taking inspiration from TRON's disc battles. Development Tomorrow City's name is inspired partially from the scrapped Sci-Fi City concept for Tokyo Disneyland's Tomorrowland. The Moonliner's role in the area and the game was inspired by a long love for the rocket Warren Spector had, though a sequence within the Moonliner had to be cut and replaced by a cinematic because it wasn't working out well. Category:Cities Category:Cartoon Wasteland